Waiting
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Life."/"Aku... Menyimpan perasaan untukmu..."/Kini biarkan aku yang menunggumu tanpa akhir/Oneshot/Canon


Sudut pandangku akan kota ini tak pernah berubah. Indah. Damai. Tenang. Sebuah pulau berbentuk hati yang sempat terancam hancur karena amarah Dewi Api sudah terselamatkan. Pulau kecil yang memiliki tempat dan legenda. Terutama dengan kebun milikku. Kebun yang sangat hijau, subur, dan letaknya ada di atap reruntuhan tua ini. Ketika aku merasa bosan atau sepi, sapuan angin yang menggelitik dan daun-daun kehijauan akan memberi ketenangan padaku. Aku bisa melihat gunung, sungai, bahkan pusat kota yang letaknya lumayan melelahkan jika ditempuh dengan berlari. Pemandangan eksotis yang begitu indah.

"Life, apa kau tidak merasa sepi?"

Lagi. Suara manis yang selalu terngiang di dalam mimpi-mimpiku, tengah meyanggahku di kehidupan nyata.

"Tentu saja sepi." aku berusaha terdengar tenang, walau sesungguhnya aku takut. Kulihat bola mata _jade_ miliknya menatap iris milikku dengan tajam. Hembusan nafas miliknya menyentuh kedua pipiku, dan bisa kurasakan ada pancaran kekecewaan di kedua batu permata miliknya.

"Kunjungilah rumahku lagi, ya? Nenek senang sekali jika kau berkunjung. Beliau akan memasak sarapan lezat untukmu, sementara Kakek akan memberimu saran berkebun."

Aku memahami kebaikan dirinya, dan berusaha untuk menghormatinya. Aku mengangguk dan pancaran kesedihannya sudah tergantikan dengan kebahagiaan.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah mulai besok. Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Life."

**Waiting**

===OO===

_Waiting__ project_

_Story © _Rie Kawamuri

_Innocent Life_ La Piazza

_Genre: __Friendship__ / Angst_

_Rate: K+_

===OO===

"Terimakasih karena sudah berkunjung, Nak." ujar nenek Marlene dengan suara yang parau kepadaku. Aku mengangguk dan menatap gadis manis yang sedang menikmati telur rebus dihadapanku. Aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi, sampai dirinya menghabiskan sarapannya dan kembali mempersilakan diriku pulang.

"Maaf lama," sanggahnya dan berlari kecil memberikan piring makan miliknya kepada Marlene untuk dibersihkan. "Kau sudah boleh kembali ke kebun."

Aku menurunkan tubuhku dari kursi, dan membuka kenop pintu rumah ini.

"Terimakasih sudah menyuguhkan sarapan untukku, Marlene. Jangan lupa, aku menitipkan pesan untuk Gayak. Aku berhutang budi padanya atas saran berkebun yang ia berikan."

Permata _jade_ di hadapanku memutar pelan. Mungkin ia pikir aku bersikap terlalu formal. Mau dikata apa? Aku tengah mempelajari kehidupan, dan hal tersebut tidak bisa diganggu-gugat.

"Gaya bicaramu terlalu kaku!" komentar sang pemilik iris kehijauan setengah mengejek. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan memohon diri. Sejenak kulihat ada rasa kecewa di permata _jade_ itu lagi, namun nampaknya pemilik permata tersebut sudah mengerti dan harus mengerti.

"Sukses di kebun, ya."

"Iya, tentu saja."

Waiting

Bertumpuk kartu elektronik berwarna senja semakin meninggi di dalam keranjang belanjaku. Aku menarik keranjang beroda tersebut ke arah loket pembayaran dan membiarkan keranjang tersebut ditarik oleh sebuah mesin ke dalam meja pembayaran. Kulihat Million meneliti satu-persatu kartu elektronik yang menumpuk di keranjang milikku dan menghitung total yang harus aku bayar.

Setelah menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang diperlukan, dengan mengendarai _buggy_ aku menempuh sebuah gua kecil sebagai pemisah antara pusat kota dengan rumahku. Kendaraan ini diberikan oleh Profesor Hope —lebih tepatnya ayahku setelah aku memecahkan sebuah petak tanah dengan kristal biru. Aku selalu memperlakukan kendaraan ini dengan baik, sehingga selalu terjaga dan tidak pernah rusak.

"Ah, disana kau rupanya," seorang gadis dengan topi koboi putihnya melompat naik-turun di atas kepalanya ketika berlari mendekatiku. "Kucari dirimu disekitar reruntuhan, ternyata kau baru saja dari pusat kota."

Aku segera mematikan mesin _buggy_ milikku dan berjalan bersisian dengannya. Ia menuntunku ke arah jembatan di samping reruntuhan. Ia sempat berdendang dan berputar pelan sebelum akhirnya menyentuh tali pegangan jembatan. Aku hanya mengamatinya.

"Kau lupa dengan namaku, Life?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin aku melupakan nama gadis ini yang sangat enerjik dan juga manis. Ia terlihat menghela nafas lega dan meraih kedua lenganku.

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai pulau Heartflame?"

Semilir angin berdesis di kedua pendengaranku. Aku mempersempit jarak dengannya dan mulai memberikan komentar positif mengenai kota ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia dan ia meremas lenganku. Hanya ada pandangan nanar seiring dengan semakin kuatnya remasan tangan yang ia persembahkan untukku.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu mohon diri dan berjalan pulang meniti setiap langkah menuju pusat kota. Aku mengelus pelan kedua lenganku yang ia remas tadi. Begitu kuat dan juga ada perasaan kesedihan disana.

Aku tidak —belum— terlalu mengerti perasaan sedih tersebut. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan mengerti —namun tidak sekarang. Kuhampiri _buggy_ milikku yang tertinggal di hutan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencoba mencari untaian 'pelangi' yang secara sengaja diciptakan di dalam hutan ini agar tak tersesat. Mudah. _Buggy_ milikku masih mematung di tengah-tengah hutan. Aku tertawa kecil dan menyalakan mesinnya, menuntunku untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan mesinya di dekat semak buah stroberi.

"Ah, tuan Life!" Moonlight menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan ia merangkul pundak mungilku. Setelah berbincang panjang, ia melepas rangkulannya dan membiarkanku masuk ke dalam bangunan tua ini. Rumah yang sangat nyaman namun _modern_. Kumasuki sebuah tabung transparan yang akan membawaku ke kamar tidur. Kucing milikku, Nate, menggeliat di karpet meja makan, dan mengitarinya seharian penuh. Aku mengelus Nate dan mengambil sepotong ikan dari kulkas. Nate nampak bersemangat.

Setelah menyeduh secangkir teh hijau dengan sehelai daun _mint_, aku merasa kembali berenergi untuk bekerja kembali di kebun. Tabung transparan ini kembali membawaku naik menuju kebun. Angin yang begitu dingin dan juga segar menyambutku. Suara menyalak yang meluncur dari kedua bibir Ponnie —anjing pemberian Gayak— semakin mengeras, dan kusadari ia sudah berada di hadapanku untuk menjilat wajahku.

"Apa kabarmu, Ponnie?"

Anjing bertubuh besar tersebut hanya menggonggong dan kembali bermain di sekitar kebun. Aku menghela nafas bahagia dan mulai menebar bibit tanaman yang baru saja aku beli dari _supermarket_ pagi ini.

Waiting

Matahari sudah lelah bersinar. Warnanya yang semula berwarna kuning menyengat sudah tergantikan dengan warna oranye. Ah, waktu sudah cukup larut, batinku. Ponnie juga sudah lelah bermain, dan duduk di tepi mulut kebun. Aku memperingatkan Ponnie agar tidak terlalu menjorok ke depan —bisa terjatuh— dan Ponnie kembali menggonggong. Aku mengelus bulu-bulu Ponnie dan duduk di sebelahnya. Matahari semakin tenggelam dan warnanya semakin pucat. Tak lama lagi semburat kemerahan di ufuk barat akan menyinggahi kedua bola mataku.

"Ponnie, apa kau rindu majikan kecilmu?"

Ponnie merintih pelan. Aku tahu, ia rindu dengan pemilik sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana jika… kita berkunjung ke rumah pertamamu dulu? Apa kau senang?"

Ponnie kembali melompat dan menjilati wajahku. Aku tertawa dan memeluk lehernya perlahan. Besok, aku akan membawa anjing kesayanganku ini kepada sebilah permata _jade_ itu, pasti akan senang. Matahari terus tenggelam, dan tak lama lagi sang dewi malam akan naik ke peraduan. Aku menarik pelan leher Ponnie dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Ponnie menguap kecil dan mulai tertidur di depan tabung transparan miliknya ketika ia masih kecil dulu.

"Nate…" panggilku pelan kepada kucing kecil milikku. Kulihat ia sudah tertidur. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri dapur. Segelas jus buah dengan _yogurt_ dan nasi kari dengan potongan buah apel akan mampu mengembalikan energiku yang terbuang setelah seharian penuh bekerja dan mengunjungi pusat kota.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Life, kau sangat menyayangi kota ini, bukan?"_

_Becky Branch, begitulah sang empunya nama yang mengenakan topi koboi menanyaiku sebuah pertanyaan. Aku mengangguk dan kembali tidak mengerti, mengapa ia semakin kuat meremas lenganku. Pelupuk matanya sudah mulai basah. Aku menyeka ekor matanya perlahan dengan jari kecilku, dan ia tersenyum._

"_Life… Apa cintamu terhadap kota ini… Sama besarnya dengan cintamu terhadap…"_

_Aku hanya menatap Becky dengan tatapan polos. Suara isakan kecil yang menyahut di telinga membuatku menyentuh pipi gadis tersebut dan berusaha menenangkannya, dengan segala cara yang aku bisa, meski tidak dengan cara yang benar. Kulihat Becky menghargai usahaku dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh menuruni kedua pipi mungilnya._

"_Aku… menaruh hati padamu, Life…"_

_Aku sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataannya dan mencoba untuk mencerna setiap buncahan perasaan di tiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan untukku. Terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan untukku._

"_Becky, maaf… Aku tetap mencintai gadis itu…"_

_Aku merasakan genggaman Becky mulai mengendur. Ia kembali menyeka kedua matanya dan meninggalkan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Aku sangat sedih karena tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum secara tulus —namun ia terlihat lega sudah setidaknya menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Aku tersenyum dan ia memohon diri untuk pulang._

"_Sebelum pulang," Becky kembali mendekatiku dan membisikkan sesuatu yang menggelitik. Aku merasa malu mendengarnya dan wajahnya hanya berseri. Setelah itu ia menghilang ke dalam hutan dan sosoknya terus memudar ditelan bayangan._

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk kembalinya Ponnie, bersulang!"

Aku mengangkat tinggi gelas plastik milikku yang berisikan susu hangat dan membuat suara dentingan ketika mendekatkan tubuh gelasku pada gelas milik Gayak, Marlene dan sang gadis bermata _jade_. Kami tertawa dan mulai berbincang. Sepanjang pagi aku tidak meninggalkan kediaman ini, berusaha untuk membuat keluarga kecil ini bahagia dengan sedikit mengabaikan kebun. Selama itu pula tatapan kehijauan mengkilat di hadapanku menatap wajahku dengan garis-garis merah di kedua belah pipinya. Ia tidak berbicara banyak dan hanya menatapku. Aku menatap ia kembali dan kami tertawa.

"Life, mau kan membantuku mengambil beberapa kantung bibit hasil rajutan Nenek untukmu?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti jejak si _jade_ kecil ini menuju kamar tidur milik neneknya. Gadis tersebut membuka sebuah laci malam dan mengeluarkan dua buah kantung bibit untukku.

"Dari Nenek," ia memberitahuku dan aku tersenyum. Kulihat lagi semburat merah di pipinya dan ia cepat-cepat meraih tanganku menuju beranda rumahnya. Hari ini angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan kelopak bunga ceri dan beberapa helai daun. Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang bergoyang di dalam bibit kantung milikku. Aku membuka ikatan simpulnya perlahan dan melihat sebuah bunga kecil berkelopak merah muda menempati kantung bibitku. "A-ah, itu terselip disana. Aku tidak tahu soal bunga itu."

Aku hanya tertawa dan berpikir. Betapa lucunya gadis ini ketika mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Aku meraih lengannya dan ia menatap iris milikku tajam.

"Life?"

Simfoni merdu ini kembali mengalun di telingaku. Aku begitu bahagia ketika ia menyebut namaku.

"Marcia…"

Ah, aku jarang sekali menyebut namanya. Lidahku terasa kelu dan sekarang sepertinya sudah tidak ragu untuk menyebut namanya berulang kali.

"_Aku mengenal Marcia sejak kecil. Ia menyukai pandangan lembut dan sentuhan tangan, juga bunga."_

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan untukmu."

Aku menatap _jade_ miliknya dengan tatapan lembut. Bunga kecil yang tersesat di dalam kantung bibit milikku kini berada di sela jariku dan jari tangannya.

"Bunga ini untukmu, Life."

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menaruh bunga tersebut di atas belahan tangan Marcia.

"Bunga ini juga untukmu, Marcia. Kenang bunga ini sebagai lambang kedekatan kita, ya."

Marcia mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh besi milikku. Namun ia terlihat tidak peduli. Tubuhku yang selama ini selalu keras, dingin dan tak bisa merasakan apapun, kini mampu merasakan pelukan Marcia dan kehangatan yang dipancarkan darinya. Aku menutup mata sejenak, mencoba menikmati pelukan ini.

"Life, sesungguhnya aku…"

Desiran angin yang kencang menutup untaian kalimat yang Marcia ucapkan, dan aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau dengar itu, Life?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, mencoba membuat gadis ini tersenyum. Semburat merah kembali singgah di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Tidak apa jika kau belum bisa menjawabnya. Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah, suatu hari nanti akan aku berikan kau jawabannya."

Marcia memukul pelan lenganku dan aku hanya mencoba tersenyum.

**Waiting**

Perawakanku masih sama. Tidak meninggi, juga tidak menua. Aku masih tetap si anak kecil bernama Life. Keadaan pusat kota berubah drastis seiring berjalannya waktu, begitu pula dengan penduduknya, namun tidak denganku. Marcia tumbuh dewasa dan menjelma menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Kecantikannya sedikit berada di bawah Becky, namun tetap tak menggeser fakta bahwa aku masih saja menyimpan perasaan untuk Marcia.

Kubulatkan tekadku dan mulai menyalakan mesin _buggy_ tua milikku. Roda-rodanya terus berputar, mengantarkanku ke pusat kota yang… sudah terhias bunga dan kain putih dari satu tiang lampu jalan ke tiang lampu yang lain. Aku tetap mengendarai _boogie_ku dan menghentikannya di parkiran _supermarket_. _Mushroom Park_ terlihat ramai dan di tengah ada seorang wanita manis yang mengenakan gaun putih panjang sembari memegang sebuket bunga hasil rangkaian Dorothy.

"Life! Kau kemari?" pekik Becky, Dorothy, Vita, Emma, dan penduduk lain ketika mereka melihat kehadiranku. Aku merasa tidak mengerti dan mereka hanya terpana melihat reaksiku. Becky menghampiriku dan memberitahuku sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Aku menatap sang empunya gaun putih dan melihat wajahnya. Cantik, bersih, putih. Rambut coklatnya digelung ke arah samping kiri. Iris _jade_ miliknya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Kulihat Lionel mengenakan satu set pakaian formal berwarna hitam dan melingkarkan pelukannya di pinggang wanita itu.

Marcia.

"Life, terimakasih sudah menghadiri pernikahanku."

Aku mengumbar senyum dan meminta maaf karena tidak mengetahui hari kebahagiaannya. Marcia menatapku nanar dan mengelus pundakku.

"Aku selalu menunggu jawaban darimu, Life… Selama sepuluh tahun ini."

Senyum dengan sedikit rasa —kecewa?— mengetuk relung hatiku.

"Maafkan aku…"

Ia hanya tertawa dan membawa diriku menuju sebuah meja bertaplak putih dengan aneka sajian makanan lezat untuk dijamah. Aku menggeleng lemah dan berusaha menggapai pundak Marcia.

Astaga, wanita ini tingginya jauh melebihiku. Ia harus menundukkan tubuhnya agar aku mampu mengelus pundaknya.

"Sesungguhnya aku menyukaimu, Marcia," kataku tersendat. Ia nampak terkejut dan memeluk tubuh mungilku secara perlahan. "Maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya."

Marcia mengelus punggungku dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundakku.

"Aku selalu menunggumu mengatakan hal ini, Life… Mengapa terlambat?"

Aku meneguk ludahku dan mencoba menutupi rasa sakit.

"Karena… kita hanya teman, Marcia. Lihat, Lionel mampu menyadari rasa ketertarikan padamu dan kalian menikah, bukan? Hari ini bukan hari yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah pribadi. Berbahagialah." ujarku bijak. Marcia menyeka air matanya dan mengusap pipiku pelan.

"Biarkan segala sesuatunya terlambat, Life… Namun aku akan terus menunggu sampai kapanpun. Bahkan di sebuah dunia yang tidak akan pernah kau capai."

Kami berdua menengadahkan pandangan ke arah langit. Aku mengerti maksud wanita ini dan membiarkan diriku termakan kebodohan.

Semuanya, terlambat sudah. Segala penantian yang ia curahkan untukku terbuang sia-sia dengan bersifat bodoh di pagi itu. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan desiran angin yang menenggelamkan pernyataan cintanya untukku.

Marcia terlihat bahagia bersama Lionel. Ah, betapa ingin aku menjadi Lionel, agar mampu dicintai Marcia hingga ke dunia sana. Apa daya, aku hanya robot anak-anak yang tidak memiliki pengetahuan seperti manusia umumnya.

Kali ini, biarkanlah aku yang menunggu dirimu, Marcia. Berbahagialah di sini dan di dunia sana, dan biarkan aku menunggu senyum milikmu memasuki kesepianku dikala aku membutuhkanmu, dan biarkan aku terbunuh dengan penungguan ini.

Biarkan aku menunggu di dalam dimensi waktu yang tidak akan pernah hilang untuk mahluk sepertiku.


End file.
